


Honeymoon

by ashestoashesfan2012



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene and Alex have just gotten married and now on their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> . I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Since my stories are set in the 2000s. I see it in my eyes that Gene and Alex met in 2006 right after Sam’s got hit by the car. And they got married year later in 2007. This is set in June of 2007 the day after they got married and left to go on their honeymoon.

Honeymoon   
Gene and Alex have just gotten married and now on their honeymoon. I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Since my stories are set in the 2000s. I see it in my eyes that Gene and Alex met in 2006 right after Sam’s got hit by the car. And they got married year later in 2007. This is set in June of 2007 the day after they got married and left to go on their honeymoon.  
Alex could not help but smile at the sight of the hotel her and Gene would be spending their honeymoon in. They entered the lobby and went up to the front desk and got their room keys.  
“Oh Gene It’s beautiful!” Alex gasped as they entered their room.  
“You like it?” Gene asked as he sat their suit cases down in the corner.  
“Like it? I love it! I especially can’t wait to check out the bedroom my manic lion for a husband.” Alex answered with a seductive grin.  
“Hmmm I do love the way you think my dear bolly. I do believe our room also hot tub in it. Care to try it out bolly?” Gene asked as he approached her.  
“Sounds fun Lead the way.” Alex answered as she undid her blouse and dropped it to the floor.  
The couple made their way through the bedroom toward the hot tub, stripping their clothes away as they did. They saw the hot tub in corner of the bedroom and climbed in. Gene pulled Alex onto his lap and kissed her hard and passionately. Alex threaded her fingers through his blond hair, moaning as she did.  
“Mmm I‘ve loved the way you kissed me ever since we been together.” Alex whispered as they pulled apart.  
“And I love the way you feel in my arms, my dearest wife.” Gene whispered as he nuzzled her neck.   
“I still don’t know what woman like you is doing with a man like me bolls” said Gene.  
“Your wife I so love the sound of that I never thought I would again. And to answer your question on what am doing with a man like you Gene hunt is just loving you” she sighed as he began kissing along her neck, throat and jaw line.  
Gene began kissing down her body, as he did; Alex’s hands mapped a course of their own along his body. She quickly found his hardening member. Gene moaned as she wrapped her fingers around him.  
“Seems someone is ready to play” Alex whispered as she nipped his ear.  
“He’s always ready to play. Just like your little friend.” Gene said as he shoved two fingers deep inside her.  
“Gene.” she moaned.  
Within minutes Alex was bucking against his hand while slowly pumping her hand on his shaft. Their lips quickly met once more in a tantalizing kiss.  
“I’ve got have you now.” he growled.  
“Me too.” she moaned.  
Alex quickly shifted her position and thrust down on him. Both gasping in absolute pleasure, they began moving as one. Slowly and sensual they soon realized the needed more room.  
“Let’s take this somewhere more comfortable. Somewhere, where I can fuck you properly.” he whispered.   
Alex nodded they jumped out of the tub kissing as they went over and fell onto the bed. Gene pinned her to the bed and buried his face between her legs.  
“Gene!” Alex cried as she arched her back in pleasure.  
Gene vigorously licked and sucked at her neither lip. Alex’s hips were bucking against his ministrations, driving her closer and closer toward her peak. Her fingers tangled in his hair holding him in place.  
“Oh fucking hell don’t stop Please don’t stop!” she cried.  
“Never.” he whispered against her.  
Within minutes she was Cumming into his waiting mouth. As she lay there trembling, Gene quickly covered her body and thrust hard and deep into her.  
“Oh god Gene”  
“Alex”  
He began thrusting slowly into her, trying to draw out her orgasm. Alex somehow managed to wrap her arms and legs around his waist and shoulders. Their lips met once more. Slowly his thrust became more forceful and shorter.   
“You’re so tight bolly so good. I love you. Oh…you’re a…goddess.” he moaned as he nibbled at her neck.  
“I love you too so deep so hard. I’m going to cum again.” she moaned as she dug her nails into his shoulders.  
“That’s it. Come for me bolls. Oh yes. You want this don’t you?” he asked as he kept thrusting into her.  
“More. I want more.” she gasped.  
“On your stomach.” he ordered.  
Without withdrawing from her, she managed to get onto her stomach Gene quickly began thrusting once more. At this new angle, he was hitting all the right spots as far as Alex was concerned.  
“Gene!” she yelled as he thrust even deeper into her.  
“Oh gods you’re good. Yes! Squeeze me. Milk my cock sweetheart!” Gene cried as her inner muscles clinched his hard organ.  
“My clit Gene Please…finger my…clit.” she begged.  
Gene reached around and his finger quickly found her wet clit and began to finger it furiously. He could tell she was about to reach her peak once more.  
“Come Alex cum on my dick. Let me feel you.” he whispered as he sucked her shoulder and began pumping into her even harder.  
“GENE!” Alex screamed as she came once more.  
“ALEX!” Gene cried as he emptied himself deep inside her.  
Gene managed to roll on his side and pulled his new bride tightly to him. They lay there gasping for air for a good five minutes or so before either could speak.  
“Gods you’re amazing bolly.” he whispered as he gently kissed her.  
“So are you. And you’re all mine. No one else’s my great manic lion.” she replied as she snuggled deeper into his arms.  
The couple fell asleep tightly wrapped in each other’s arms. They slept for most of the day. As the sun was setting off in the distance, they were having a romantic candle lit dinner for two in front of the roaring fire in their room.  
“I love you.” Alex said as she covered his hand with hers.  
“And I love you.” Gene replied as he smiled at her.  
Both Gene and Alex spent the next week in pure happiest. At the fact that even those it was second marriage for them both they knew that they would and could make it work.  
The End


End file.
